


Walking Contradiction

by pandasass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Vaginal Sex, Zen is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasass/pseuds/pandasass
Summary: Body image as always been a problem for you, but when Zen tries to prove that you are beautiful in the only way Zen can. You end up taking over completely changing his plan.





	Walking Contradiction

The body looking back at you in the mirror was awful.

Gross.

Disgusting.

How could anyone think you were beautiful? How could Zen? And yet, here you were in his bedroom, staring at your naked body. Zen was out at another rehearsal, he has been pretty busy lately ever since he accepted Jumins offer, you still giggle every time he complains about the cats. 

You have always had issues with your body, which have only amplified since Zen has come into your life. His body was amazing, he was beyond talented plus, he was the biggest sweetheart you have ever met. Why you? He could have anyone so why?

You run our hands over your thighs, forever touching. Thigh gap, what's that? Your hands travel higher to your stomach, you poke at the squishiness and cringe. Your eyes go higher, to your breasts. They aren't “granny saggy” but they aren't perky like in the movies. Big boobs aren't capable of that. Your eyes do a once over again, catching every stretch mark as you go.You have always battle with your weight, you weren't “fat” per say, but definitely not “size 4 skinny.” You weren't unhealthy by any means, you exercised regularly, ate healthy meals, and drank plenty of water. Yet, there has always been a thin layer of fat that refusesd to leave. You have even amped up your exercise routine ever since getting close to everyone in the RFA.

You sigh and turn around to get dressed. You startle when you see that Zen is standing in the doorway with a weird look on his face. It looks somewhere between anger and confusion. You grab your clothes and begin to get dressed.

“Hey!~ Why are back so early?” 

He looks at your face and his softens, “They said we all worked really hard and let us go early, since we still have a month until the performances the director said we deserved a little break.”

“Oh, really?! That's amazing!” You walk over and wrap your arms around his neck with a quick peck on the cheek. You are still feeling off from where your mind was at not minutes ago and he seems to catch on.

“What's wrong, princess?” He asks as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“Nothing, love.” You shake your head.

He doesn't believe you but he leaves it be for now. You know he will bring it up later, he always does. You love how he cares so much about your feelings, he always wants to make sure that you are comfortable and happy. The thought makes you smile and kiss him on the lips. 

“So, I was thinking,” Zen stops to kiss the top of your head, “ since I'm done for the night how bout we go to dinner? An impromptu date?” He smiles down at you.

“I'd love to!”

 

\----

 

Zen spoils you rotten, he really does. Once you finished hastily getting ready, the both of you go to this cute little restaurant down the street. You two have been there so much most of the workers know you by name. You sit and giggle the whole time. After eating, Zen says that he needs some new running shoes so you both decide to do a little shopping. While he is talking to the associate you decide to wander around. This store has a little bit of everything and you find yourself staring at this beautiful dress. It is bright blue and pale pink roses printed at random all over. It kind of reminds you of those 50s styled dresses. You pick it up and place it against you and do a little spin whilst giggling.

“That would look amazing on you.” You know Zen's voice, and that was definitely not him. You turn around and see a random man staring at you.

“Um, thanks?” You blush slightly and go to put the dress back. 

“Not going to get it?” He takes a few steps closer to you, by this point he is in your personal space and it makes you uncomfortable. You try to step back but the clothes rack stops you.

“No, if you excuse me, I need to get going.” You go to side step him but he grabs your wrist, stopping you.

“Why not, beautiful? I'm serious, it would look great on you.” His eyes roam up and down making you shiver at the gross feeling it leaves you. You go to hank your hand away and tell him off before you see the man's hand disappear while being replaced with someone else's.

You look behind you and see Zen, you sigh in relief and relax against him. He wraps his free hand around your waist and squeezes slightly in reassurance. 

“Do you have business with my girl?” he glares at the man.

He throws his hands up in defense, “N-no, just didn't realize she was with someone. I'm sorry.” he nods and walks off but not without looking back at you once more.

You turn back to Zen, “That guy was creepy, there are prettier girls here why didn't he hit on them?” You didn't particularly want him hitting on anyone because he was weird as fuck, but why you? You look up at Zen and he is wearing that same odd facial expression as earlier.

“What?” You tilt your head to the side slightly.

He doesn't say anything but grabs your hand and goes to pay for his shoes. On the way home, Zen still doesn't say anything but he doesn't let go of your hand. You look up at him and he seems to be in deep thought so you let him think. Is he mad at the creepy dude? Did you make him mad? Your mind keeps reeling with different reasons as to why he would be so upset.

Once home Zen drops his new shoes on the couch and turns to you. He doesn't say anything he just stares at you. He opens and closes his mouth as if to say something but he doesn't. You slowly wrap your arms around yourself while under his scrutiny. This seems to be the wrong move because the jumps forward and grabs your hands pulling them from you. 

“You're beautiful.” is all he says.

“Um, thank you.” It comes out more of a question then and actual “thank you.”

He shakes his head and says it again. You are super confused. It's not that he hasn't called you beautiful before, it's just that he is acting super weird. 

“I saw you earlier, while you were standing in front of the mirror. I saw your face. You… you looked so sad and I couldn't figure out why. But then at the store when you seemed shocked that he was messing with you and not anyone else it clicked.” He looked down at you with eyes full of love but also sadness. “You… you don't think you're beautiful. Why? You are so pretty and cute and and…” He trails off and just looks at you.

You look down at your feet and try to hold your tears in. You knew this day would come, when you would have to tell him all the thoughts in your head. You figured the love he felt would wear off quickly because the mystery of everything was gone. Especially since you two have been living together for a while now. You were surprised when you met “the beast” Zen talks about so much.

“You're wrong,” you mumble under your breath, “you're wrong.” You say this a little louder.

You feel Zen about to speak so you beat him to the punch. You don't want to him try to defend anything until he knows. He has to know.

“You're wrong because I'm covered in stretch marks. You're wrong because my thighs will always touch. You're wrong because my stomach is to soft. You're wrong because my boobs aren't perky. You're wrong because no matter what I do I'm a squishy ball of gross.” By this time tears are streaming from your face. You look and see Zen trying to hold back a laugh.

“What?!?!” You look at him incredulously. Why was he laughing?

He sobers up a bit at the look on your face but can't help but smile and say “squishy ball of gross” under his breath. Okay maybe that wasn't the BEST way to say it but it works right? You smile a little as well.

Zen puts his hands on either side of your face and kisses you, hard. You give in fairly quickly because no one with a brain can turn down kisses from this man. He finally pulls back only to peck you once more.

“You're beautiful because you're covered in stretch marks. I absolutely love them. You're beautiful because your thighs will always touch, those gaps weird me out. You're beautiful because your tummy is soft. It makes a wonderful pillow. You're beautiful because your boobs aren't perky, I wouldn't expect them to be. You're beautiful because when you smile so do your eyes. You're beautiful because your caring and sweet. You're beautiful because….” 

By now your face is bright red. You cover his mouth with your hand and look away trying to hide your blush. He can feel him smile under your hand and then feel him swipe his tongue across the palm. You flinch removing your hand and wiping it on his cheek. He makes a disgusted face and bursts out laughing. You look to see him pouting which only makes you laugh more. Once you've finally stopped you see that he is smiling.

“I love you, MC,” he pulls you closer and whispers in your ear, “and I'm going to show you how beautiful I think you are.” That sends delightful shivers down your spine.

“I love you too, Hyun” You feel him smile against your ear. 

He pulls back only to kiss you hard once more. Very soon he licks your bottom lip, with no hesitation you open your mouth granting him entrance. He doesn't tease, he goes straight to the parts that make your knees weak. You moan into his mouth and he swallows it pulling you closer. He grabs at your thighs picking you up which forces you to wrap your legs around his waist, not that you were complaining anyway. This makes his length rub slightly against your heat, which became wet embarrassingly quick, making him groan. Because you love the sound you attempt to grind down on him just to hear it again.

Zen pulls back enough to breath and tighten his hold on your thighs. He begins to carry you to your shared bedroom.

“Babe,” he is panting slightly which turns you on even more, “don't tempt the beast.”

He unceremoniously flops you on the bed and before he can climb on top of you, you feel a boost of confidence. Sliding one hand under your leggings while the pointer finger of the other slides into your mouth, you say around the digit, “what if I want to?” 

Zen growls and his eyes close slightly and he dives into your neck. Moving your head to give him better access, he kisses and nips at your necking cause you to moan and writhe beneath him. The hand that was in your mouth is now trying to remove the hair tie from his hair so you can grab it properly. He can feel your hand moving beneath him and he looks down. He sees that your hand is still under your leggings and his eyes widen slightly. He gets on his knees and pulls down your leggings as well as your, very pointless, thong. He watches for a bit as you run your ring and middle finger around your clit. 

He runs his hands up your thighs teasingly and continues to watch you as you get closer and closer to climax. All too soon he removes your hand and smirks at the needy whine escaping your mouth. He takes the two digits into his mouth and cleans them of your juices. Groaning at the taste while you moan at the sight. 

Removing your fingers he quickly does away with his shirt and taps your hip indicating you to scoot up the bed. Before you lay back down, he takes off your shirt and bra. As soon as you are back on the bed, he takes your left nipple into his mouth and sucks, this has one hand tangling in his hair the other make a fist full of the bed sheets. He bites the nub and you arch your back slightly, moaning. You can feel him smirk as he slides his other hand down in between the both of you and swipes it inside your folds. Arching your back even more you moan his name.

“Babe, you are so beautiful. Especially when you are so wet for me. And you taste so good.” because he is so dramatic he thrusts the one finger inside just to take it out and also clean that one with his tongue.

Since he is being such a tease you decide to take a little action. You push him off so that he is on his back and straddle him. You look down at him and begin to fondle your breasts. The sight has him groaning. 

“You said I tasted good, right?” You ask teasingly and smiling when he nods. “Well then why don't I give you some then?” you wiggle up his chest until you are just inches from his mouth.

He stopped looking at your face and his now focused on your heat. Slowly you lower yourself onto his mouth and immediately moan when he licks from your opening to your clit. He focus is mainly on your clit, either rubbing circles with his tongue to placing it flat against the nub. He continues on for what seems like forever. Soon you are crying out his name trying your best not to grind down onto him and you feel your orgasm take over he licks you through it not stopping until you quit shaking. Slowly you climb off and sit between his legs.

“Hyun.~” You say in the most seductive voice you muster, as you begin to take off his pants. You lean down to kiss above where they lay before pulling them and his boxers off. You hear him hiss as the cold air hits his hot length. 

“It's your turn, is it not?” You say as you lick your lips. You hear him moan at that.

“I was supposed to be showing you how beautiful you are. How did it turn into you taking the lead?” He makes a bad attempt at a pout.

You take his length in your hand and pump once, you see him bite his lip. “Are you that upset, Hyun?” He shakes his head.

“Good.” You smile and engulf as much of him as you can in one go. He cries out at the sudden wetness. You pull off and kiss the base slowly licking up the shaft. You look up at him as you take him in your mouth again. You hollow your cheeks and flatten your tongue against him. You bob your head up and down for a while. Listening to him moan, you can feel him straining to prevent from thrusting up into you. Eventually he pulls you off, confused you look at him while you wipe your mouth. 

“I need to be in you babe, please.” He looks absolutely wrecked. His face is red and flushed and his hair is fanning around him on the bed. You smile and roll over so you are on your back. He grabs a condom from the drawer beside the bed and rolls it on, before crawling between your legs. 

He kisses you hard, it's all tongue and teeth and there is no skill behind it. He slowly eases into until he is to the hilt and you both groan. You look up at him, all you see is love and adoration and you feel your heart swell. You put your hand on his cheek, “I love you, Hyun.”

 

“I love you, too” He leans down again and kisses you. You feel him pull out until just the head is in before he slams back in. He does this over and over which leaves you a writhing mess

“Fuck, Hyun, more, please, oh god, f-fuuuck,” you moan unashamed while he pounds into you. He is grunting and moaning your name as well, all the while singing you praise. 

“Babe, oh god, so good, so uh tight, I-I…” you can feel that he is close which is perfect because so are you. A few more hard thrusts and you are spasming around him screaming his name. He comes soon after continuing his movements until he finally collapses next to you. He takes to condom off, tying it, before throwing it in the trash can. 

He pulls you close and buries his nose in your hair. You giggle into his chest. “You're adorable, Hyun.”

He laughs, “And you are full of contradictions.” You lick his chest and the snuggle closer. You both soon fall asleep.

 

\----

You come home a few days later and see a box and a note on the bed. You read the note: Even though that guy was a creepy, he was right. This would look great on you. Inside is the blue dress from the store. 

Spoils. You. Rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever! My brain is 60% porn so it is fitting I think. ^^ I'm writing this at 4 in the morning so I'm sorry for any grammer errors. This wasn't what I originally planned, but hey, nothing ever is right? I am also worried I didn't get Zen personality right so if it seems off please tell me! If you have any advice or anything please them in the comments! I'm always happy to learn! Thanks guys!! ^^


End file.
